Vengance
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: What could have happend between Michael and Teyla in vengance. little ficlet


Little ficlet of what I thought could have happened in the episode vengeance

MICHEAL/TEYLA

Ronon! John!" Teyla shouted pounding on the door with her hands, when she suddenly stopped. Felling a presence behind her. She spun round, shining the light on whom, or what ever it was then gasped. 

Michael…  
Teyla put her finger on the trigger but hesitated to pull it. Michael looked down at her. A look

of sorrow on his face. He took a step forward, gently taking the gun from Teyla's grasp,

backing her up against the door and running a rough hand through her hair. She looked him in

the eye, unable to look away and not realizing that he had reached in to his holster and

grabbed a stunner.  
"I am sorry Teyla" he said then pulled the trigger of the stunner he held in his hand. He

caught her as she fell to the floor, gathering her up in his arms; he then walked through the

door.

She saw the faint glimmer of the light through her closed eyelids, and opened her eyes to see

where it was coming from. She tried to move but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

She lifted her head a few inches off of the table, seeing she was restrained and in some kind

of medical lab, she started to worry.

"What?!"

"This will proceed much more quickly if you don't resist" came a cold voice from beside her. Startled, she abruptly turned her head in its direction. Her eyes widened.

"Michael" she greeted coldly.

"Hello Teyla" he greeted, smiling a smile that looked almost human.

"You're the one who's done all this?" her voice was shaking, but she tried to hide it. Pulling on the restrains that held her. But never taking her eyes off of Michael.

"All this?" Michael questioned, inclining his head to the side. He looked down at Teyla as she tried to choose her words carefully. She finely spoke up, looking Michael straight in the eye.  
"This experiment. You murdered those people. You allowed those bugs to feed on them.

Michael flinched as the memories came back to himThentook a deep breath.

"A necessary step in the process."

To create these... creatures? Why are you doing this?  
"Do you not recall our last encounter? How you left me to die on that desolate planet? The Hive that finally rescued me." He pauses, lifting his chin and looking down on the Athosian, a faint glimmer in his eye. "They could tell something was different. They _sensed_ the human in me. To them... I was unclean. I barely escaped that Hive with my life. So now I find myself hunted by both humans and Wraith. So you can understand my need to protect myself. To... survive." Teyla looked desperately for words. She knew he friends were coming for her all she had to do was stall.

"It did not have to be like this. You could have lived with us." Michael's head shot up. Disgusted at the thought of being human again. He stopped Teyla from speaking with a simple look.   
"As a human?! He started. "My consciousness erased by your retro-virus? No. I will live the rest of my life as _I_ chose. But I can't do it alone. So having taken my cue from the experiment your people performed on me, I figured out how to reverse the process. Too create a being even more formidable than a Wraith" Teyla brain went in to override, a thousand thought raced through her head, none of them pretty.

He slowly told Teyla what he had been doing over the time he had escaped form the planet that was rigged to blow. He explained it all in excruciating detail. From the corner of his eye Michael sees a red flashing light. He turns to Teyla again.

"Your friends are coming for you. They'll meet the same fate as you. One by one." Was all he had to say?

"Others will come for us. Doctor Weir will send…" Teyla started, but was rudely interrupted.  
" Don't concern yourself with Doctor Weir. She thinks your team met up with the Taranan people, and all is well. One of the Marines that she sent to help you was..." He stopped. Searching for the right word to finish his sentence.

"Kind enough to assist me in transmitting a message back to Atlantis."   
"Michael, please don't do this." Teyla pleaded.  
"After what you did to me _twice_, how could expect anything less?" Michael slowly strode towards a long table. On the table sat a large black box with silver edging. Again Teyla pulls on the restrains and again it didn't do anything. She gave up trying. He picked the box up and set it by Teyla's feet.  
"What happened back on the planet?" Teyla tried again, but again was interrupted by Michael. This time he seemed angry.  
"No more excuses. Your experiment failed. You decided to kill us!"

"We believed that we were left with no choice."  
"And now I'm in the same position. You drove me to this." He said, sounding almost sorry. He opened the box, and out jumped an Iratus bug. It jumped on to Teyla leg and stated to climb up her body.

She stared down in fear at the bug that was about to attach it's self to her neck, she looked

At Michael with a hope he would still have some of his human emotions in him and stop the

experiment that would create another one of those beasts. The bug bent back then launched

its self towards her neck. She tried to suppress a scream but it came out anyway. Michael

flinched and turned his back away. Teyla screamed again this time sounding more painful then

the first; He looked back at Teyla who eyes were closed, a wounded expression clearly painted

on her face. Again she yelled out in agony this time making Michael cringe. He spun on his heel and raced for the

creature, tearing it off with brute force

and he threw it back its box. He looked at Teyla who had fallen unconscious. 

"Teyla?" he whispered felling for a pulse. He hung his head in shame of what he had done to

her. He looked around for something to stop the bleeding on her neck. 

Then he heard the gunfire. He quickly did the dressing, untied the restrains that held

Teyla then planting a kiss on her forehead, he left through the door. Finely realizing that the

Felling inside him was not hate or betrayal, but

Love.


End file.
